Por Amarte Así
by Sayuki Yukimura
Summary: Necesitaban recibir algo más que unos cuantos trozos de amistad, algo que los sacara del frío en el que se sumergían. Algo o…alguien. Advertencia: Paring Crack.


**Resumen: **Necesitaban recibir algo más que unos cuantos trozos de amistad, algo que los sacara del frío en el que se sumergían. Algo o…alguien. Hicieron cosas de las que jamás se creyeron capaces; pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Palabras:** 3,162.

**Resignación: **Kuroko no Basuke/Basket, No –Llora.- no es mío, si lo fuera, obviamente, el género Shonen-ai sería poco para describirlo (?)

**Advertencias:** Pareja Crack, un poco de Lime y mucho –O al menos esa era la idea.- Angust.

Bien, ahora que los cerdos volaron y andan por ahí creando la paz mundial, yo vengo a dar entrega de mi tercera -¡Milagro!- aportación a este fandom, con una de mis parejas favoritas aunque es muy poco ortodoxa. Debo aclarar, que me siento sumamente orgullosa de ser la **segunda** escritora de esta pareja en español, ya que la primera es la grandiosa, amigable y descorazonada **Suga u-u**.

La cual espero lea esto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Antes de que comiencen a leer esta historia sacada de quién sabe dónde. Debo avisar dos o tres cosas:

Esta historia nació mientras escuchaba la afamada canción de "_Por amarte así."_ De Cristian Castro ft. Ana Isabell.

No es meramente indispensable que escuchen la canción, pero obviamente entenderían mejor todo, y para esto aviso que en mi mente, acomode la voz de Kuroko con las líricas de Ana Isabell y la de Takao (?) con las líricas de Cristian.

Y por último, el tercer pero no por eso menos importante aviso: Toda, absolutamente **TODA** la culpa la tiene mi compañera/amiga/hermana/lo que sea: **Alinekiryuu.** Si alguien llega a tener una queja, insulto, tomatazo o cualquier intento de asesinato, deben ir para con ella. Con gusto los atenderá ya que fue ella quien me dio "_permiso_" de escribir esto. Por eso, repito, cualquier queja con ella; Cosas lindas aquí conmigo :3

* * *

**C**_apítulo _**U**_nico._

* * *

**Por amarte así.**

"_Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando."_

-¿Estas bien, Kuroko?-

Pregunto posando su ancha mano en la frente de su compañero un extrañado Kagami, dejando de lado a sus demás amigos que seguían burlándose.

-Sí...-

Apretar su pantalón no disminuía el remolino de sentimientos dentro de su pecho, Kuroko intento con todas sus ganas esconder lo que sentía y parecer normal pero unas cuantas muecas de molestia se escapaban por micro segundos de su rostro.

-¿Cómo estaría bien? Incluso él está sorprendido de que alguien como Bakagami reciba una carta de amor.-

Y otra punzada en el pecho de Kuroko se dejó sentir, enmudeciendo sus sentidos y alterando a su subconsciente.

-¡O-oye!-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Kagami intentaba defenderse alegando argumentos sin sentido que terminaban por hundirlo más. El 11 de Seirin solo observaba, tieso como una estatua y sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más.

-Pero creí que Kagami ya había recibido otra carta antes.-

Comento Furihata, las expresiones variaron, recordando aquel momento, y Kagami, como siempre hablo sin compasión alguna.

-Pero esa carta se me hizo extraña.-

Y eso fue todo, ya no podía soportarlo. Soltando las laterales de su uniforme tomo sus cosas y camino sin rumbo, sin ser notado por nadie.

"_Siempre serás el hombre que me llene el alma,_

_Como un mar inquieto,_

_Como un mar en calma,_

_Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte."_

-No, no es nada.-

Su tono no vario ni un poco de su tonalidad normal. El repetirse a sí mismo aquellas palabras solían ayudar, pero ahora, cuando después de tanto tiempo de amar sin ser correspondido su alma se quedaba sin nada, era que sentía la desesperación recorrerle. Necesitaba sentirse mejor, algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Cualquier cosa.

"_Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios,_

_solo queda el eco de mi desengaño,_

_y sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando."_

* * *

Pedaleo con un poco más de fuerza, iban tarde. Y su compañero no dudaba en hacérselo saber cada 5 minutos; literalmente.

-Takao, vamos tarde.-

-L-lo sé Shin-chan.-

Respondió con el poco aire que contenían sus pulmones, nadie le obligaba a jalar de aquella extravagante carretilla para el caprichoso de Shintaro Midorima. Pero era él quien lo hacía con gusto, con tal de estar cerca de la persona que tanto amaba.

"_Será, será como tú quieras pero así será._

_Si aún tengo que esperarte 7 vidas más,_

_me quedare colgado de este sentimiento."_

Paseaba su mirada de su camino a su compañero de la manera más disimulada que tenía, no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera así mismo que ya no respondería de inmediato cada que ese hombre le llamara, al final siempre contestaba en cuestión de segundos y cumplía cualquier pedido sin preguntar.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a esa convención de Shogi, Shin-chan?-

Y aunque lo hiciera, nunca obtenía nada, y de todas maneras se mantenía de forma incondicional a su lado. A veces se sentía tan estúpido.

-No es algo que te importe, Bakao.-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa manera inconsciente de herirlo que tenía Shintaro. ¿Por qué lo amaba?

Una vez llegaron al destino Midorima bajo de su transporte sin mirar atrás o agradecer siquiera, rompiendo las ya resquebrajadas esperanzas del moreno.

-No me esperes.-

Otro golpe para sus sentimientos. No culpaba al hombre, no, él también vivía atrapado en un amor unilateral. Lo sabía, lo intuía. Y sentía pena por él, pero sentía más pena por sí mismo. Pedaleo perezoso rumbo a su hogar y se detuvo a medio camino, mientras observaba a un peatón en particular.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Kuroko?-

Pregunto, luego de bajar de la bicicleta y caminar hasta los columpios donde se encontraba el joven. Kuroko dio un pequeño brinco sorprendido, no era normal que alguien notara su presencia.

-¿Vives por aquí?-

Volvió a cuestionar, escondiendo en su insistencia el sabor de amargura que cargaba consigo. Y entonces lo vio, vio en los ojos del pequeño lo mismo que veía en los suyos cada mañana frente al espejo; Desolación, desesperación, necesidad. Necesidad de recibir algo más que unos simples trozos de amistad. Se sentó a su lado columpiando sus pies y observándolo directamente, poniendo incomodo a su compañero que cada vez sentía sus ojos más picosos y secos, en su intento desesperado por no llorar.

-Te comprendo.-

Termino opinando e ignorando el que no hubiera contestado a sus preguntas anteriores. Ahora desviando su mirada hacia el frente y dejando salir un suspiro, el cual le dio a entender a Kuroko las cosas.

-Así que estamos en las misma ¿Eh?-

Su voz sonó pacifica, monótona, _sin vida._

-Ya no sé qué hacer, eh dejado de sentir tantas cosas que a veces ya no me siento humano.-

Kuroko movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, comprendiendo y sintiéndose identificado, abrazándose a sí mismo y agachando la cabeza.

-Últimamente solo siento frío.-

Takao lo observo de soslayo, sintiendo el mismo frío permanente recorrerle. Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera quitárselo. Algo…o alguien.

"_Por amarte así._

_¿Es esa mi fortuna? _

_¿Es ese mi castigo?_

_¿Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido? _

_Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo."_

Los roces iban y venían, la ropa esparcida por el cuarto del más grande y los resortes de la cama rechinando.

-Mmm~.-

Su lengua dejo un camino de saliva entre la clavícula y hombros de Kuroko, quien se retorcía incapaz de pensar y detenerse, pero es que _no_ quería detenerse. Araño levemente la espalda de Takao y estiro las piernas para luego encogerlas. El calor crecía entre sus cuerpos, eso que hace tanto no sentía lo estaba quemando en esos precisos segundos. No importaba que esta fuera la primera vez de ambos, que ninguno de los dos se amara, o que apenas y se conocieran. No importaba que Kuroko no avisara llegaría tarde a casa o que quizás ni llegara, no importaba pudiera haber gente escuchándolos o que sus ilusiones de entregarse a la persona que amaban se deshicieran, no importaba; ya no.

-¡Agh!-

El chupetón creado en uno de sus hombros los hizo delirar, a ambos. Takao retiro sus últimas prendas y abrió las piernas de su acompañante.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a friccionarse, una y otra vez, llevando al punto máximo del éxtasis a sus dueños. Compartieron varios besos húmedos en el vaivén de la noche, complementándose mutuamente. Poniendo en el corazón del otro lo que faltaba; Usándose miserablemente.

-No quiero volver a sentir frío.-

Murmuro Kuroko en los últimos segundos cuando sus cuerpos estaban a punto de saciarse y su mente de retener tanto calor como le fuera posible. Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Entonces cada vez que sientas que ya no puedes más ven a mí, y yo haré lo mismo.-

Sellaron aquel pacto con la última estocada, vendiendo lo que quedaba de sus almas a la causa.

"_Por amarte así._

_A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla,_

_tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla, _

_ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada, _

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte…"_

Se levantó lentamente, aun adormecido y con el cuerpo entumecido, se restregó uno de sus azules ojos y pestañeo, identificando en el acto la habitación en la que se encontraba, manteniendo su expresión seria giro la vista, viendo a su compañero de cama, su _amigo_. Termino por sentarse en la cama, revolviendo su alborotado cabello y suspirando cansado.

-Debo volver.-

Susurro para sí mismo, bajando de la cama y empezando a recoger sus ropas regadas, pasando frente a un espejo y notando las diferentes marcas esparcidas por su cuerpo.

-Quizás deba faltar al entrenamiento.-

Se planteó, anotándolo mentalmente y siguiendo con lo suyo, hasta que escucho a Takao despertar.

-Buenos días, Takao-kun.-

-Buenas Tet-chan.-

Saludo el muchacho bostezando y restregándose ambos ojos, mirando seguidamente a la persona en su habitación que lo cuestionaba silenciosamente con una ceja alzada.

-Suena lindo.-

Fue la sutil excusa que uso el moreno, totalmente quitado de la pena y levantándose a ayudar a su invitado.

-Quizás deberías descansar el resto del día.-

Le propuso mientras le daba la espalda dejando ver las marcas completamente rojas de rasguños que había creado Kuroko. Este no pudo más que sentirse levemente acongojado y suspirar resignado. Había hecho algo de lo que jamás se creyó capaz; pero lo hecho está hecho.

-Quizás…-

Las palabras sobraban, salió de aquella casa sin ningún remordimiento. El amor que sentía por Kagami Taiga lo estaba dejando vacío, sin nada, necesitaba recuperar su humanidad, aunque fuera un poco, aunque eso significara acostarse con alguien que apenas conocía. Su celular vibro, Kuroko miro la pantalla indeciso; Hablando del rey de Roma. Pero allí estaba otra vez, esa insana necesidad de no esperar y atender a cualquier llamado suyo, por lo menos, había recuperado fuerzas para resistir cada golpe a su corazón.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Kuroko idiota! ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupado, tu madre me ha hablado para preguntar por ti ya que no llegaste a casa.-

Oh, ingenuas y estúpidas esperanzas.

"_Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja, _

_por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra, _

_preso del amor que me negaste un día."_

-Lo siento Kagami-kun.-

No dijo más, no podía.

-Tch. Como sea, no faltes al entrenamiento de hoy.-

Su cuerpo sintió un temblor, su cadera punzaba y sus músculos se contraían del cansancio; aun no se había recuperado.

-Claro que no lo hare.-

Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Agito la cabeza nervioso, deseando no se notara ese importante cambio en su persona, caminando apurado para llegar a su destino lo antes posible.

-¡Shin-chan!-

Grito emocionado, saludando a lo lejos al adicto a la suerte, quien leía parcialmente calmado un libro y esperaba parado en una esquina.

-Buenas.-

Saludo, tan comunicativo como siempre.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?-

Pregunto mientras entraban a la preparatoria, sonriendo y animado como comúnmente, brincoteando y sacando de quicio a su compañero.

-Bien.-

"_Contando los segundos que pasan por verte,_

_haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte,_

_soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía."_

* * *

Caminaban hombro con hombro, en un silencio que se antojaba cómodo y los ruidos de la ciudad por la noche complementaban. Kuroko sorbió de su malteada de manera ruidosa, al compás del masticar del As de Seirin.

-Oye, Kuroko.-

Hablo con la boca abierta el –Casi- Estado Unidense, captando toda la atención de su fiel amigo, del cual desconocía cuanto podía hacer sufrir con simples palabras, como las que dijo después.

-Acepte salir con Yoko, la verdad quiero saber cómo se siente tener novia.-

El pecho de Kuroko dejo de exhalar aire y por dentro noto como el "Pum, pum" de su corazón se hacía más lento y luego más rápido, así sucesivamente por unos minutos.

-¿Uh? ¿Kuroko?-

Entrecerró los ojos alcanzando a retener las lágrimas, avanzo un par de pasos frente a su compañero y se detuvo sin voltear, cerrando los puños y luchando porque su voz no sonara ahogada.

-Kagami-kun tú… ¿Tú que piensas de los hombres a los que les gustan otros hombres?-

Kagami arqueo sus cejos y formo varias muecas antes de contestar.

-¿De los gays? Pues nada. No me molestan.-

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus labios pedían seguir el mismo camino.

-Tú… ¿Qué harías si un hombre se te confesara?-

Sus ojos aguados y expectantes no podían ser vistos por la persona indicada, más no era eso lo que Kuroko quería, no deseaba lo viera de esa manera, su mayor habilidad era poder ocultar sus expresiones, no _debía_ dejar que lo vieran de esa manera tan vulnerable.

-Pues…sería extraño, quizás solo tomaría cierta distancia por un tiempo.-

"_Será, será como tú quieras pero así será. _

_Si aún tengo que esperarte 7 vidas más,_

_me quedare colgada de este sentimiento."_

La sangre volvió a correr por sus manos, sus extremidades quedaron colgando y su corazón apenas podía diferenciar entre lo frío y caliente. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo; Estúpidas esperanzas.

-Qué te vaya bien con Yoko-san.-

-¿Kuroko?-

Kagami intento acercarse a su extraño compañero, Kuroko por otro lado solo empezó a caminar aprisa, adelantándose y dejándolo atrás, tomando una ruta desconocida para su amigo.

-Hasta luego, Kagami-kun.-

"_Por amarte así~._

_¿Es esa mi fortuna?_

_¿Es ese mi castigo? _

_¿Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido?_

_Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo."_

* * *

-Shin-chan…-

Lo llamó, con la desesperación impregnada en la voz, a varios metros de distancia y contra luz plasmando su sombra en la cancha del gimnasio, donde su mejor amigo practicaba sus tiros.

-Estoy ocupado, Takao.-

Un intento más, un intento en el que apostaría toda la calma que le quedaba, cerró los ojos esperando esto apaciguara el dolor y amortiguara el impacto. Apretó los puños y agacho la cabeza como escudo.

-…S-shin-chan…-

Esta vez solo fue ignorado, como lo prometió, como se prometió, ese fue su último intento, ese día y los que le seguían, ya nunca más intentaría llegar al corazón de ese frío hombre, uno tan herido como él. Hasta había posibilidades de que este supiera la verdad.

"_Por amarte así~._

_A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla, _

_tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla, _

_ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada, _

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte…"_

Suspiro, vil y cruelmente resignado antes de entornar los ojos aun con la mirada gacha y clavarlos en la espalda del contrario.

-Shintaro.-

Y fue en ese momento que Midorima dejo de lanzar y quedo totalmente sorprendido ¿Qué había sido eso? Hacía tantos años que no oía su nombre salir de los labios del moreno que no pudo más que voltear y verlo de espaldas alejándose. Eso era todo, lo comprendió al instante, un fuerte lazo escondido se había roto. Y aunque Takao siguiera a su lado el resto de su vida, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

"_Por amarte así~._

_¿Es esa mi fortuna?_

_¿Es ese mi castigo?_

_¿Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido?_

_Y yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo."_

* * *

Varias cosas cayeron al suelo de forma ruidosa, mientras la espalda de Kuroko se estrellaba varias veces contra las variadas paredes de la desolada casa que ahora solo presenciaba el imparcial frenesí de ambos jóvenes. Takao sostuvo por los glúteos el pequeño cuerpo de Kuroko y de manera rápida e indescifrable logro llevarlo a su cuarto, cayendo a la cama de espaldas con Kuroko encima que apenas lograba quitarse la camisa escolar, quedando ambos solo en ropa interior. Las manos Kuroko temblaron de forma leve hasta subir la intensidad, terminando por dirigirse a su rostro y cubrir sus ojos de los que ya salían grandes cantaros de lágrimas, algunas estrellándose en el pecho de un atónito Takao.

-Kuroko…-

"_Por amarte así~._

_A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla, _

_tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla, _

_ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte así,_

_por amarte…"_

Rodeo con sus brazos su espalda y acerco su cabeza a su pecho, dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

-Ya no quiero sentir frío…pero no he podido evitarlo.-

Sollozo de manera trágica el alma de Kuroko, expresando todo en ahogadas palabras. Takao lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Debemos avanzar Kuroko, debemos…debemos dejar de estar donde mismo y avanzar…-

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos propios y no pudo retener varios gemidos de dolor. Dos luces se encendieron en el lugar a la vez que dos tonadas totalmente distintas sonaban a la par, oprimiendo el corazón de los dueños quienes temblaron y se abrazaron más fuerte, resistiéndose a atender, aferrándose a un pedazo de tabla en el ancho y oscuro mar; Pero algo es mejor que nada.

-Demos un paso, Kuroko.-

El muchacho asintió contra su pecho, saltando de repente y plantándole un beso.

Eran dos hombres enamorados de otros hombres, amaban en un mundo lleno de prejuicios, donde todo aquello que sentían era un grave pecado que no debería existir en nadie.

¿Acaso esa era su forma de pagar tales pecados?

"_Por amarte así. "_

* * *

El equipo avanzaba animado a la salida de la escuela disfrutando del compañerismo compartido por todos y riendo de manera ruidosa y poco elegante.

-Vayamos a mi casa, tengo varias películas nuevas.-

Propuso Kagami de manera graciosa convenciendo a sus compañeros, o a casi todos…

"_¿Es esa mi fortuna?"_

Una graciosa canción rockera sonó de manera estruendosa entre el grupo que volteo impactado a ver a su número 11 quien sacaba su celular ya anticipando de quién se trataba y viendo en la pantalla una cómica foto de el con su cabello azul en un extraño peinado punk con varias pompas de jabón a su alrededor y a Takao detrás haciendo la seña de paz, ambos dentro de la bañera.

Para: Tet-chan.

Asunto: Ya tú sabe.

¡Tet-chan! Ven a mi casa _ya, _te _necesito._

Su corazón se aceleró, quizás no se amaran, quizás solo se estuvieran utilizando de varias maneras, ninguna muy santa pero… era aquello lo que impedía que utilizaran a alguien más y ese extraño trato quedara solamente entre ellos; se necesitaban. Y ellos necesitaban ser necesitados.

"_¿Es ese mi castigo?"_

-Lo siento Kagami-kun, tengo un compromiso.-

Musito sin detenerse a mirar el rostro atónito de su amigo y tomando rumbo a un camino que conocía de memoria, tecleando algo de manera rápida en su celular.

Para: Kazunari.

Asunto: No, no sé.

Eso es rápido, nos vimos la semana pasada. No importa, estaré allá en 30 minutos.

No se detuvo a dar explicaciones, simplemente siguió y para cuando daba vuelta a la cuadra su celular volvió a vibrar.

Para: Tet-chan.

Asunto: Yo sé que sí.

Que sean 15.

"_Y yo sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando."_

-¿Qué pasa con ese Kuroko?-

Cuestiono en voz alta un anonado Kagami, sus compañeros, tan sorprendidos como él solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Las cosas ya no pueden ser cambiadas, Kagami.-

Se escuchó la voz de un –Como pocas veces.- serio Kiyoshi, quien los observaba melancólico.

-Ya no puedes reparar los daños que hiciste; Y este es el resultado.-

Nadie comprendió, o al menos no del todo, pero para Kagami, un idiota sin causa ni solución, esas palabras significaron mucho. No pudo más que guardar silencio.

"_¿Es esa mi fortuna?_

_¿Es ese mi castigo?"_

Unos cuantos toques a la puerta y unos segundos más tarde Takao ya se encontraba abriéndola de forma estrepitosa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kuroko pasó su mano por su frente para secar el sudor. Takao rió.

-Tardaste 17 minutos. Te dije que fueran 15.-

Kuroko lo fulmino con la mirada y después sonrió levemente alzando el brazo y mostrando sus inexistentes músculos de manera vanidosa.

-Me gusta ser rebelde.-

Esta vez Takao no rió pero sí sonrió y jalo a Kuroko de la camisa plantándole un beso y arrastrándolo dentro. Había esperado ya 17 largos minutos, no podía esperar más.

_**FIN.**_

"_¿O será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido?"_

Ahora sí, a explayarme (?)

Aunque no lo crean, lo de arriba fue poco, wherever:

Esta idea me rondo por **demasiado** tiempo la cabeza, y para sacarme la mendiga canción de la cabeza –La cual ahora odio con odio jarocho.- tenía que escribirlo. Pero, me divertí bastante, el 90% de mis ideas son angust fallidos, y en general soy mala tomando enserio el drama así que siempre agrego un pequeño toque de comedia, el cual espero hayan notado.

Esta historia está dedicado al grupo de Facebook: **Kuroko no Harem** y por supuesto, a todas sus miembros las cuales, sé tienen una cuenta en esta página pero me da flojera escribirla. Lo lamento.

Por otro lado agrego que también se lo dedico a **Suga u-u** ya que me inspiro a dejar la pena a un lado y demostrar lo mucho que me gustan las multi-parejas de Kuroko xD Pero eso no significa que se salve de mi furia si no actualiza pronto.

Ya, repito que cualquier queja debe llegar a manos de **Alinekiryuu** quien es la culpable de cualquier

error (?).

Ya, espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos por leer, pero se los agradeceré mil veces más si me comentan lo que piensan ouo –Aura rosa.- Ya ustedes saben 1313 (?)

Y como ya ustedes saben…

¡Sigan los puntos!

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sayuki Yukimura -Of.-**_

_**¡Éxito!**_


End file.
